


Words Erin Hates

by Side_effect_of_the_meds



Series: Fem!Andreil [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Andreil, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Side_effect_of_the_meds/pseuds/Side_effect_of_the_meds
Summary: Erin Minyard is a broken woman and here are the words she can not stand along with the words she's reclaimed
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Fem!Andreil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Words Erin Hates

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of my Fem!Andreil posts have disappeared from Tumblr so I'm going to try to salvage whatever remains

  * Alright, so there’s the obvious ones: please, beg for me, faggot, but there’s a few others including ‘retarded’ <<<<<< She’s fully prepared to fight Wymack on that one. Once she does voice her complaint on it, he stops using it immediately. 

  


  * Now, this part is a bit painful. Any form of the word ‘prostitute’ is hard for her to hear. Have you ever heard of the tape analogy? In the tape analogy, a woman is like a piece of tape. A piece of tape that hasn’t stuck to any surface before, has amazing bonding abilities. However, every time the piece of tape is ripped up, it loses some of it bonding ability (note: I’m saying bonding ability not stickiness. That’s how this analogy is taught). Soon, the tape has been stuck to too many surfaces. It’s lost all its bonding ability. The piece of tape is now useless. Women are pieces of tape. If she has had more than one partner, she won’t be able to properly bond with them. If, she’s had too many partners, she’s useless. That is the extent of the sex ed. that Erin recieves. 

  * Take a second to think about that. Women are told that if she has more than one partner, she’d useless. So… what does that make Erin? Her virginity was stolen when she was seven but people have been touching her inappropriately for as long as she can remember. Men have made her watch them jack off. Women have made her grab their breasts. The people that raised Erin were disgusting and because of the sorry excuse for an education system, Erin believes that she’s just a useless piece of tape, incapable of loving and not worthy of being loved. 

  * To make matters worse? There’s Drake. He would pin her down and tell her to be a good little slut/whore. Truly disgusting. I hope he’s burning in the deepest circle of Hell. Also, his pet name for Erin was “Eri”. You know who else calls her that? Aaron. You can not comprehend the complete and utter fear that she felt when he called her Eri for the first time. Drake wasn’t her brother by blood but he was still her brother. She didn’t know what to expect from Aaron when he said it for the first time. Context though, he was being sarcastic. “Aw, poor little Eri,” he had said. She literally jumped when he’d said it. They were at the store and she ended up knocking over a really big display. After that he only ever calls her that when he’s drunk and Erin slowly begins to accept it as Aaron’s name for her. Her brother’s name for her. 

  * Back to the other one tho. You thought I was done. Nah, b. I’m just getting started. When Kevin leaves Evermore for Palmetto, people blame Erin for it. Everyone is convinced she’s seduced him and dragged him down to Palmetto. On her first day there, she arrives at the court to find slut and many variations of it spray painted over the court. All four girls share a dorm room Erin’s first year. Someone manages to pick the lock and trash the place. This is the only time the monsters and the upperclassmen come together before Ania. They track down the ppl that vandalized the dorms and they make them pay. I’ll leave the details to your imagination but I’ll tell you this, Seth’s really good with computers and Allison has millions of followers on every social media platform. Do what you will with that information. While it stops the vandalizing and quiets most of the kids in the hall, the media is still referring to Erin as Kevin’s mistress. At a press conference, someone asks Kevin if he’s gone down Erin’s Foxhole. This is the only time Wymack’s professionalism fails him. He decks the man then and there. In front of everyone. 

  * Erin, though? She hasn’t said a word the entire time. She’s been raised to believe that this is what she is. Erin is just now discovering the depth of her sexuality. The media frenzy, the vandalization, the gossip: it’s her punishment for craving the sins of the flesh. She comes out to Kevin one night at Eden’s. She needs to make sure that he doesn’t get any ideas about her after all the media’s hoopla. Kevin is stressed. How is she going to make court now? A part of him wonders what would have happened if she’d taken Riko’s offer and gone to Evermore. Would Riko have left him for Erin? He doesn’t let himself dwell on it. So long as she keeps it under wraps, it won’t interfere with her making court. She doesn’t seem keen on telling people so he doesn’t fight her on it. 

  * Doe. Doe is a problem. Erin grows up knowing that her mother didn’t want her to have any chance at finding her. Without a last name to trace, it would be hard. The only reason she even finds Aaron is he gets hurt while Tilda is on her date. He gets taken to the hospital but it's just a scratch that needs two or three stitches. Erin and Higgens happen to be there in a coincidence of massive proportions. He’s talking to Aaron about how there’s a girl who looks just like him when Erin comes out. She suffered a minor burn while helping Cassidy in the kitchen. Tilda comes to grab Aaron and she sees Erin. Erin and Aaron have identical facial features and similar builds. Women’s bodies naturally store more fat + her sweet tooth = her having a lot more squish but she’s beautiful and you can fight me. “Jude!” Tilda cries. Her cover is blown and now she can’t even hide that Erin is hers. 

  * With her empty facade and drugged mania, Erin is usually able to play off her hate for the name. Taking Aaron’s name helped a lot but it still hurts sometimes. Like the nickname ‘Eri’ she does take back the name. Look, Erin has a hard enough time dealing with a drunk Aaron on his own but Ania? She’s sappy as hell on a good day but drunk? Erin insists she can feel her teeth rotting with every word out of Ania’s mouth, quite a feat considering her diet. God forbid, the two of them get drunk together. It doesn’t happen often but when it does Erin always feels like she’s going to cry. After growing up believing that she isn’t capable of loving or being loved, being faced with the overwhelming love of the two of them, is really just too much for her. They’ll be leaning against one another drunkenly and catch sight of Erin. “Eri!” they cry. They always reach out and Erin always catches them. They do group hugs. It’s horrifying. They just sandwich Erin and it always leaves her shook. The two of them will sit side by side praising her. They talk about how strong she is, both physically and mentally/emotionally. They talk about how pretty and smart she is. They’re slurring their words and singing their praises for her and sometimes Erin does cry. Aaron will wipe her tears away and kiss her forehead. Ania will ask for permission to hold her bc Erin’s comfort is always top priority. They tell her they love her and Erin just doesn’t even know what to say. Anyway one day Ania is drunk and staring at Erin. 

“You’re eyes are so big n pretty. So big n brown n pretty like… like…”

“Like a doe!” Aaron cries. He gasps. “That’s why! That’s why they called you Erin Doe!” He looks so proud of himself like he’s just cracked case of the century. Little Doe becomes a pet name for her as well. Ania isn’t a black out drunk so she knows what she’s doing. She’ll call Erin ‘little doe’ when Erin cuddles her or when Erin is mad. Erin thinks Aaron doesn’t remember any of this until she borrows his phone to call her own bc she lost it. She types in her number and it auto populates with the contact name “Little Doe”. It makes her really soft. 





End file.
